New Life
by Shinjite Florana
Summary: As a last resort, Kagome uses the sacred jewel to change Inuyasha into a full demon. Because he’s fully demon now, and not just using demon blood, he is not out of control, in fact he’s to calm. Especially for Inuyasha. He’s changed.   InuKag, maybe MirSo
1. first scroll

This will probably never be finished. I'm starting this on a whim because I can't find the kind of fanfic I want to read. So please, if you like this set-up, go ahead steal it from me and finish it. (but please ask me first) I'm not that good of a writer so take it as a writing challenge. Anyway, first chapter. Wuvuls!

**Edtit**: Hey-oh there. Well, I was remembering the good ol' days of Inuyasha and middle school, so I came back and started to reread this here story. Well, after being discussed by my lack of description, I decided to rewrite it, changing my meager 1,067 wordcount up to a womping 2,772. First chapter finished! Now on to the second!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, ext.

New life Ch. 1

_**What dreams may come**_

It ended with silence. The loud clamed, the tension snapped, like a branch underfoot, and the silence fell. It was final.

"He he he…" The sound was weak, almost making him choke as he forced the sound of coarse, dry laughter through his parched throat. Inuyasha lifted a leg forward, dragging the other behind him, limping toward the falling body of Naraku. The beaten body descended from its height in the sky with an ominous sort of grace. There was no more life left in the corpse as it continued its freefall, tumbling over itself. It bound no soul to this world. Tripping, the hanyu fell to the ground, barely catching himself. His body shook as he was sent into a coughing fit, crimson flying from his mouth. Inuyasha already knew of his severe internal injuries. He didn't need to spit up blood to tell him that. The pain was plenty to get his attention.

Wiping his mouth, and using the transformed Tessaiga as a crutch, he lifted himself into a kneeling position, struggling to keep from falling unconscious. His blurry eyes caught the light as they reflected off of something glimmering in the air. He blinked. Holding out his hand, the full orb fell into his palm. The jewel glowed softly, giving off small warmth in his grasp. Finally, it was over. His body sagged with relief, almost causing him to lose his grip on Tessaiga.

But it couldn't end. Not yet.

Inuyasha allowed himself a moment of preparation, breathing heavily before attempting to stand. Useless legs soon sent him falling flat to the ground with an agonizing crunch on impact. He grimiest into the dirt at the new pain but did not lay there long. Struggling to his hands and knees, the persistent half demon dragged himself forward. He needed to get there, next to her. He wasn't going to let it end here, mere feet from her.

With one final strained pull, Inuyasha was next to the unconscious body of the young miko. Reaching out a hand, he shook the girl, feebly whispering as her eyes half opened. "Look Kagome, we finally got the jewel." His words were slurred and somehow out of character. He fumbled to put his hand in hers.

The priestess was battered more then she had ever been before. Cuts covered her arms, neck, face, and legs. Every inch of her was bruised, and at first she moaned in annoyance as consciousness brought back the constant throb of pain. She longed for her dark world without it, _longed_ to fall back into blissful slumber. Her injuries weakened her to a point where most would sleep forever. But this stood nothing next to Inuyasha.

As Kogome forced her eyes to stay open and rolled her head to the side, she began to see the scope of his injuries. Jolting to more of a sitting position, her wide eyes travel over his crushed body, each injury reverberating in her mind, cringing at each new wound. His most harsh injuries hit her like physical blows. The hanyu's left arm was shattered and bleeding, scars and claw marks tattooed his whole body, and a bloody, gaping hole was through his stomach. His right leg was pale and shaped oddly. A soft, breathless gasp left her mouth. Fractured in three different places. Bile rose in her throat.

Trembling followed by a cough brought her crashing back into the confines of time as she watched as he hunched over in his pain. "Inu...Inuyasha!" Kagome was finally able to speak. Where she was and what was happening staring to slowly come together in her head, the pieces still unwilling to fit together, her mind blurry, distracted by her throbbing body.

Inuyasha's eyes had a glazed look to them, as if they were made of glass. For a moment he was suddenly still. His eyes focused, finding her gaze and meeting it before falling ageist her. Before Kagome was able to attempt to hold him up, his tattered body slipped to the ground, his hand sliding out of hers, revealing the completed Shika-No-Tama left glowing in her palm. The stone was forgoten by the priestess. It didn't even faintly matter.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled again, moving into a more erect sitting position. She leaned over him, her hands afraid to touch his aching skin, but wishing so much to comfort him from the pain. His eyes were back to their marble like state. A beautiful golden cats-eye. The side of Inuyasha's lip twitched as he made a frail attempt to smile. "Now we can finish our dreams…"

Kagome was frozen on the spot. His voice sounded so weak. A fresh wave of concern surged through her, bright and frightening. He didn't sound like Inuyasha. Not the stubborn, hard-shelled softy she had known. Where was his cocky attitude? Where was his undeletable self-confidence? Her teeth set firmly behind her lips. She had been the cause of this. Somehow, she should have been able to prevent such injury and pain on him. He could barely stay awake-

Right then it clicked. The idea, the one she had pushed so far out of her reality became a possibility. At the same time with startling accuracy and intensity, Inuyasha was able to focus in again, locking gazes once again with her. She had never seen his eyes this lit up before. Like she was looking in at a bright light, and that that vibrancy was somehow Inuyasha himself. One moment of understanding, one second of total and utter clarity, free of any misunderstanding or inaccurate conceptions- and then her world fell apart.

Inuyasha's eyes closed and his body went limp, his head lolling to one side.

And then another dragging second of incomprehension. How could such enlightenment be followed by such staggering turmoil? A haze suddenly fogged her thought and a buzzing started in her ears. Then cold reality.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?!" It seemed like his name was the only word that could fall from her lips. The only thing close to a thought that was running through her head was in reality more of an instinct. _Save him, save him, save him_. Kagome Attempted to roll him on his back, struggling with his weight. One hand wrapped to cradle his head while the other attempted to lift his shoulder. A gasp left her mouth as a searching hand revealed a saturated part of his head. Kagome carefully turned his head to find a wound she had not noticed, hidden on the other side of his head. A huge streak of amber colored his silver hair. The source was a deep wound behind his right ear.

Too deep.

He wouldn't recover from a wound like that.

She couldn't save him.

Kagome's world stopped. She wanted to scream, to make him wake up. She wanted to wale, to grieve, to throw herself onto him. But most of all, she wanted to save him.

But she couldn't.

An eon past Kagome in a second. Time flowed without it's normal lucidly. Reality wasn't veracity. There was no such thing as a world without him. Her mind just blanked. White, emptiness, void, nothing. Of course her world couldn't function without him. Her mind was unable to wrap itself around such an impossible thought. So it just stopped. Like someone pressed the pause button on the planet. And yet, as her earth ceased to spin, time passed. Her lifetime of nothing was truly only seconds.

Time slowly grinded away at her timelessness, forcing feeling back into her. Her heart was still beating, blood pounding through her veins. Her lungs were still taking in air and releasing it, causing a moment's fog in the cool air. Her eyes even blinked. These realities came slowly back to her. Then a new awareness came to her. Warmth. It was pulsing in her right hand. With a small jerk, Kagome's head slowly turned toward the sensation. Then slowly, Kagome looked down at her clasped fist, held so tightly her knuckles were white as chalk. Kagome's brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to remember how to open her hand; the simple task taking all of her focus. Her fingers curled back revealing a simple bead. Bigger then a marble, the weight of the shaped stone felt comfortable in her hand. This was the Shika-No-Tama.

This was the object that Inuyasha had carelessly thrown his life away for.

A sudden anger came over her. Tears of fury, hot and salty, began to streak down her face, stunned shock turned into blinding anger.

"So this is how it goes, huh? You finally get the jewel and you _DIE!?_ What a pathetic WAIST! You IDIOT! BAKA!" Kagome was rambling now, incoherent, the fury of suppressed feeling finally exploding. "If this is how stupid you are I'm _glad_ you're gone!" Kagome's sobbing hardened to a deep cry of sadness. Her voice softened as she stared at the jewel. The useless, stupid, worthless jewel…nothing, _nothing_ was worth this…

"It was all supposed to come true…all our dreams." Her mumbling continued, confusion underlying her words. "Sango would get her brother back, Miroku wound get rid of his wind tunnel, Shippo would find a good home…" Kagome's didn't know what to feel. Feeling was something that wasn't supposed to be able to happen in a world that had ended.

She stared at Inuyasha's body. "You ruined that." Her voice was no more of a whisper, to thin to be swept up by the wind.

Kagome shook her head in confusion. What now? She shook her head more vigorously, trying to clear her head, trying to rid herself of feeling. She wasn't supposed to be able to feel this pain. This wasn't right, this wasn't fair! Something was…missing. There was something she was…forgetting? What was it? Her dream? Her dream was nothing. It couldn't happen. He had ruined that already. No dream, no life of hers could coexist now. Then she was forgetting…his?

Kagome looked up "It's yours" she said out loud. "_Your_ dream." The miko looked back at him with a frightened expression. _His_ dream. She could grant it. Kagome's arms wrapped protectively around herself as she shivered, suddenly cold. "But…I don't want to…"

Kagome shut her eyes tightly. No, no, no! She shook her head slowly back and forth. It was his dream. It was the only way that he could possibly…

Kagome quickly blinked away her tears. She would do everything in her power to save him. Kagome looked back up at Inuyasha, her eyes intensely searching his expression; so peaceful, so lifeless. Her voice was soft as she called the name of a soul no longer bound to mortality.

"Inuyasha…"

_This is for your dream. _

She held the jewel in both hands, positioning it with her fingers in the shape of a triangle. Closing her eyes she prayed. Words fell from her lips silently as she recited words never learned. _Gods of this world and the next, with the power of the sacred jewel of four souls, make my wish his own. Make Inuyasha a full demon. Finish what blood has already begun and let him be transformed._

A moment passed. Her closed eyes opened and her dead world held its breath. The wind stopped in an abrupt, unnatural fashion. Shivers trembled across her and the hair on the back of her neck prickled as the air became freezing cold. Kagome watched with startled eyes as the jewel seemed to disintegrate into powder. Wind that no longer flowed blew the dust onto the former hanyu's corpse.

A moment of complete silence followed. It was with Silence that it had ended, and here, it was with silence that it now began. An explosion tossed Kagome ten feet away. Struggling to reorient herself, she thought the world was igniting before her eyes, ending in flame, and finally destroying a world that shouldn't exist. But the explosion she felt was not corporeal, it was spiritual. Kagome's gifted vision let her stare in aw as she watched Inuyasha's ora erupt even further into something unimaginatively powerful.

Fear numbed her as she watched the lifeless body of Inuyasha rise from the ground, levitating, the ora still so strong it was ripping the physical air. Colors that had no names, the colors of light, of spiritual energy that few could see, flitted through the air, dancing up and down the arms and legs of the half demon. The expression on the body was of blank surprise, almost matching the emotion on Kagome's face. His eyes brought tears to her eyes as her reflection shown back in them, holding behind them nothing but empty echoes. The body began to spin and the wind intensified so much so that the girl had to turn away and close her eyes, beams of nonexistent light still filtering through her lids. Behind her, she knew, a transformation was taking place.

The revolution stopped the same way it had begun. A sudden moment of silence before the new life-filled body fell to the earth with an anti-climactic thud.

Kagome stared in frightened aw. His body lay still for the moment, fully healed. At this, Kagome's heart leapt for joy. The body lived, the signs of life, a breathing chest, a twitch of his ear. all these things signaling that this body now bore a soul. He was alive. Relief pulsed though her, dulling her pain, but her throat was still frozen. Swallowing once, twice, three times, Kagome attempted to choke out his name, calling to him, wishing, hoping, praying… "Inuya-"

Before she could finish her repetitive call, the body- or, Inuyasha, sat up. He was facing away from her, leavening Kagome to only stare at his back. He looked the same from this perspective. She saw him sit in his normal dog-like position and shake, sending acquired dust from his rough landing into the air. Kagome watched him with growing hopefulness as he scratched behind his ear with his foot before standing.

_Maybe I haven't lost him_. Levity invited her in. _Maybe I was wrong_. _Please let me be wrong…_Her hand began to reach for him as he turned around. Kagome stopped midway through the motion. Her heart jumped.

He didn't _look_ the same. His fangs were much larger, thinner, and a brighter white. Crooked purple streaks sliced across his face and his eyes weren't the same, either. Still a dark gold, for the most part, but were now tinted with red, they captured her attention more then anything else. They weren't as wide or alert looking, either. Not in the same edgy way that they normally were. His claws seemed thinner and longer, much further past his fingertips then they used to be. Physically, he somehow seemed more human, but at the same time, something about him, maybe his still overpowering ora, made him fell more animalistic then ever.

Kagome had once feared Inuyasha. When she first freed him, there was a moment of panic when he chased her, attempting to kill her for the very thing that had now saved his life. The fright then couldn't even compare with panic that now coursed through her. Fear of dyeing was so much less powerful.

Kagome could only sit in silence, body tense as the new Inuyasha walked toward her. Reassurances ran through her head. Her mind fought with instinct trying to calm her. _Inuyasha would never hurt us. Don't be judging. Just because he looks different doesn't mean he's not the same person_. Her body relaxed despite itself. How rude she was being… Kagome shuffled awkwardly through her head for what to do now. Coming up blank, Kagome prepared to try and smile at him, but her determination died before she could even begin her attempt as he stopped in front of her.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome with something like a glare except it seemed that he didn't care enough to get truly worked up, the irritation not truly in his eyes. His voice, she found out as he spoke, was his, but at the same time, it was all wrong. The tone of it was something she had never heard before. It was off.

"Miko…" Their eyes locked and Kagome couldn't even open her mouth as he continued his sentence, "...Who are you?"

Kagome's mind blacked out. No thought ran thought ran through her head. She had been pushed to her limit and beyond. Now she had just been tossed out of reality. Her brain didn't know how to process this unfathomable information. So it didn't.

Kagome's eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted into idyllic, thoughtless, exhausted darkness.

--!--?--!--?--!--?--

**AN-** To be continued! Doo-be-doo-be-doo! Xb Yeah yeah, I'll start rewriting the next chapter already…


	2. second scroll

On second thought, I may finish this one. You never know. Pleases review!

Oh, this is just to clear things up…again.

-"Talking"

- 'Thinking'

- Narration

- _Emphasis on the word_

- Combined-words

- LOUD YELLING

Disclaimer: Me no own pretty doggie man. Ung. (Disclaimers, so easy, a cave man can do it!)

New life Ch. 2

Forgotten

The strange priestess before Inuyasha fell forward. He knelt and caught her instinctively. 'I have no business with this human and she is of no use to me now. I'll just leave her here and go.' He was about to do just that when he found a flaw in his reasoning.

'Go…where?' The demon looked around and came to the startling realization that he didn't know where he was, why he was there, or even who he was. He laid the girl down and sat down in front of her. He closed his eyes and his brow furrowed as he concentrated.

'Ok, let's think. We'll start with who I am. A name. My name…' voices flooded into his head as he thought. Murmurs, what were they saying? He thought harder, digging deeper into his memories. "Inu…ya…sha…Inu…ya…" the voices were barely decipherable. He drove deeper. "Inu…yasha…Inu-yasha…!" the voices were becoming louder with each name. "Inuyasha." An old woman's voice scolded him. "Inuyasha," A strong female gave him information. "Inuyasha…!" a man's voice teased him. "Inuyashaaaa!" a child's voice whimpered and then-

"INUYASHA!!!" A young woman's voice yelling, screaming for him, needing him more than anyone.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. For a split second he knew this girl, he needed to help her, and then it was gone, and all he was left with was a name.

A spark of anger in him only reached his eyes before fading away. Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh and stood rubbing the back of his head and looking around he and sniffed the air.

Well, what do you know! There were three other people out here! Well, actually more than that. There were four "people" per-say. But one of them reeked so heartily of multiple demons it was hard to say what it was, but he could also tell it was dead. He was standing in a cleared away area in the forest. A battle had taken place here. The other sents were all directed ageist the many-demoned one.

The opposing side was that of a cat demon of some kind, maybe a nekobaka. A demon slayer, though the defining sent was fading, the herbs and spices used by her trade still lingered on…her? Yes, it seemed feminine. And a monk. The incense smell was a dead give away. The next was a demon raccoon or something, but whatever it was, it was still just a pup, no threat or big deal to identify it. Then there was the sent of the girl at his feet. And although he'd never admit it, her sent to him was almost intoxicating- for a human, of course.

Inuyasha figured this out all in one sniff and sorted it out in less then five seconds. On his second breath though he caught something he hadn't the first time he scented. _His_ sent! It was strewn all over the field! No… wait; it wasn't his, but very much alike. It wasn't him…this sent was that of a half demon. A relative? He hoped not. He hated hanyu of all kind, a relative would be terrible.

Inuyasha had just decided to go see the other living humans in the area (I don't have anything else to do) when he heard a faint "Inu…ya…sha…" If it weren't for his acute hearing he wouldn't have caught it.

'She said my name.' He looked down at the girl at his feet, surprised. 'Maybe she knows about me. I suppose I'll have to take her with.' He bent down and sniffed her. 'Yep, definitely a miko. Weird clothes though. She's pretty beat up.' The dog demon bent lower and licked a deep cut on her arm. His saliva had healing properties and it would heal soon. He continued licking until the blood flow stopped then he picked her up in his arms. Faster and stronger, he covered the glade they were at the edge of in a third of the time it would have taken him before the transformation.

He ran on the ground into the forest a small ways and jumped up into a tree. He looked down to see the demon slayer lying on the ground also hurt as the priestess was. But unlike her, this slayer's right arm was broken. He could smell the demon cub close by, but that didn't mater. He hopped down next to the fainted woman on the ground and sat beside her setting Kagome in his lap to free his arms and hands for examination. He was about to shake the human when his ears perked at a noise.

"Hey, Sango? Inuyasha? Kagome, Miroku, where are you?" The full demon turned his head toward the voice…and his name.

"Kiraraaaaa-" the boy stopped his calling as he popped threw the bushes near by and saw them.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango!" yelled the now smiling fox demon as he dashed over to the three.

The cub suddenly skidded to a halt halfway with a confused expression on his face that quickly turned to fear. "H- Hey Inuyasha…" the demon pup began in a trembling voice "W-What's wrong with you. Your sent- you haven't gone full-demon have you?!"

Inuyasha furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about fox kit?" 'But this creature knows my name.' He added to himself. 'Am I really this popular? Well, I am strong and hansom.' He smiled to himself.

"You sound normal but…when did you start calling me fox kit? Are you trying to be mean to me? And- Ahhh! Is Sango hurt?!" the fox hopped over onto the chest of the young woman.

"Sango, Sango! Are you ok!? Daijouba desu ka?" the female human groaned in reply, awakened by the kitsune's outburst. "Oh good, you're alive." Commented the relieved child.

"Don't worry Shippo, Daijoubu. I'm fine." She slowly sat up "Where's Kagome and Inu-" She stopped when she saw them sitting next to her. "Oh…Inuyasha? Something wrong?" Have you gone full demon?" Inuyasha stared at her, annoyed that so many people kept asking him that and talking to him as if they knew him. Did they?

All Sango needed was his evil stare to verify her suspicions. She rolled over and grabbed her heicotsu lying beside her. It was slammed down again by Inuyasha's foot.

He had left Kagome laying down where he had been sitting and now bent down and held up Sango by the neck with one hand. The large boomerang pulled out of her hand.

"I'm sick of all of you talking like you know me and asking if something's wrong with me so listen up because I'm not going to repeat myself. I am Inuyasha, _full_ dog demon of the eastern lands. I am not, nor have I ever been anything less than what I am now." He looked at the struggling Sango and frightened Shippo, seeing if his point had gotten across.

Sango moved her hand to the pouch of repelling demon powder on her belt. There was still enough powder in there to even make normal Inuyasha get a bad nosebleed and cough for half the day. Ripping it from her side, she threw it in the face of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was not pleased to say the least. After waving his free hand in front of him, as if waving away a unpleasant odor, he looked at Sango and in a flash of anger, bared his fangs. His eyes went red and his hair bristled in fury. His fist tightened around a frightened Sango's neck as a petrified Shippo stood shivering, useless, and scared.

A certain miko blinked at the itchy powder in the air. A ruckus had woken her and she sat up. Her eyes finally focused properly revealing a fiercely growling Inuyasha strangling a helpless Sango, and for once in her life, it clicked and she knew what happened. She had to react.

I didn't know how to end this chapter. I don't like the ending so much here. The next chapter is going to be hard to write, so if it's badly written, don't blame me. I need to get past a few things before it can get a bit more interesting.

Also. Inuyasha is not what most people think of as "full demon" in here. That's because when he went wild as a half demon, the full-demon blood was torturing his brain and awareness. Now he's really full-demon. I tried to make him stay himself with a bit of more perfected traits. Like, now he doesn't use incorrect grammar like 'ain't' or 'gunna'. Instead he uses 'are/am not' and 'going to'. Please tell me what you think in the review.


	3. third scroll

New life Ch. 3

Calming down

The schoolgirl bolted from her former resting spot and grabbed hold of his arm that was strangling her friend.

"Stop it! Stop it now! Osowri! Osowri!" The fanged necklace glowed and an expression of pain took Inuyasha's face. He raised his hand to the necklace and it shattered as he pulled it from his neck. "Inuyasha please!" She screamed.

"Out of the way, girl, this doesn't concern you." Growled Inuyasha.

"But you don't understand." She struggled to make him release her "It's not Sango who…" Kagome stopped in a futile effort as the horror downed on her. "Oh, Kami, I did this to you!"

That got Inuyasha's attention and he dropped a coughing Sango to the ground only to have his claws find a new occupant.

Kagome was a much more compliant victim. She swung from his hand as he pinned her ageist a tree with a depressed look on her face as he snarled, "So you're the priestess that erased my memories."

Kagome solemnly nodded her head. "Yes. You've been traveling with us on a quest and as a last reso- I did that to you."

The dog demon lord looked at her. "So you knew me."

"Yes."

"Is the spell reversible."

"…I don't know."

"In that case," he added setting her down roughly at the base of the tree, "Start talking. Who am I?"

Kagome blinked at him. Was that all he really wanted to know? And he was willing to go to the lengths of strangling her to get answers? She looked inquisitively at his eyes. And deeper, deeper until she saw what she was looking for. The flash of this emotion was quick and well hidden. Maybe Inuyasha didn't even know he felt it but what she saw was a small child, wakening up in a strange place, with no memory of how he got there, or who he was. Kagome let a crack of a sad smile go.

"What are you smiling at, human?" whispered Inuyasha in a testy voice, moving his face closer to hers. Kagome backed hers up, hitting her head ageist the tree and cringed in pain.

Inuyasha backed up. "That's better. Now, until you can reverse the spell on me, you are to tell me everything I've forgotten."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "Every thing? Tell you everything you've forgotten? But you forgot _everything_!"

"So?" retorted the somewhat stoic Inuyasha.

"So?! Your whole life is a long thing! What, do you think your whole life is T.V show that I've got the boxed set of?"

"What's a TeeVee?"

"Uh… never mind." She shook her head. "Inuyasha, I know you're really confused and scared right now, bu-" claws clamped around her neck, choking her from saying any more.

"How dare you. A worthless human, accuse me of being 'scared'. I have never been nor will I ever be, scared of anything. I am possibly, no, probably, the most powerful demon in this land." He flung her head from his grasp, knocking it ageist the tree. New tears of pain sprouted in her eyes, and for some reason it bothered him. Really bothered him.

"Stop crying." His tone was rough and stern with anger creeping into it. All the emotion in his voice had been dulled ever since he changed. He seemed a lot more collected and at the same time, tempered.

"Stop crying?" Kagome sniffed "You basically just threw me ageist a tree!"

Inuyasha gave a warning growl. "No excuses. Now, speak, or I shall do much worse then give you a bump on your head."

Kagome had gone threw a lot that day, let's admit it. Naraku was killed, Inuyasha died, she turned him into a full demon, saving his life, and now was being bullied by the demon for her to tell him his own life story. Not to mention the fact that she was still beaten and bruised to all extents, and him smacking her around wasn't helping. She was exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep. But she couldn't do that yet. She still needed to find Miroku, not to mention, explain what she'd done to Inuyasha, and it just got more complicated from there.

Kagome let her shoulders slump and she leaned ageist the tree. She closed her eyes, resting for a bit and opened to find beautiful red-tinted gold ones staring at her. "We need to find Miroku first." She finally said.

"Who?"

Kagome sighed heavily, her heart sinking a bit more. "Our friend. He should be around here somewhere" She explained.

"Our? You can't possibly tell me I was friends with a monk." Inuyasha's face darkened and there was a ting of disgust in his voice.

"Thinking about it, you did have an odd circle of friends. A miko, monk, demon slayer, fox kitsune, and a two-tailed cat demon." Kagome gave a hallo-sounding laugh, to tired to put her heart into it or to realize she hadn't mention he was a monk.

Inuyasha looked at her threateningly. "Do not think that just because you are a helpless _mesuhito_ I will not fully punish you for your insolence."

Now _that_ Kagome noticed. "What did you call me? _Mesu-hito_? What's that supposed to mean!?" Kagome looked at him indignantly.

Inuyasha's eyebrow moved up a fraction. "You are a female human, are you not?"

"Yes I'm a 'female human' but I'm not some animal!" _Mesu_ meant female, yes, but it is used as a suffix for female animals. _Hito_ just meant human being, but the word he had created from the two was still insulting.

Inuyasha's eyebrow continued to rise. 'Considering her personality, I think she'd take offence at being called a _mesuinu_ even more, and besides that, I shouldn't include her in the same race as me even on a lower level." _Mesuinu_ is, anyway you look at it, female dog, or, yes, a bitch. Not insulting in the way he would have meant it but still, he had a sinking feeling she wouldn't take it well.

Inuyasha decided to refrain from sharing his thought, but instead stated "I was not giving you an option when I told you to start talking."

Kagome was getting sick of this and the flash of herself came back to her and she smirked leaning closely in, leaving an inch between their faces. "Ha! You wish! You can't do anything to harm me! I'm your only ticket to your memory either way, so don't go threatening me."

He didn't even flinch. "You've forgot one thing in your reasoning." Explained the dog demon. Kagome backed away, suddenly scared by his cold composure. "There is a possibility that I can be pushed to give up on my memory and just start from-" Inuyasha's eyes flashed and he held up his claws "-scratch."

There was a staring contest going on right then, and by the trying-not-look-scared expression on her face, Inuyasha felt like his was winning.

Suddenly a wail erupted behind them and they both looked to see the bawling kitsune. After Inuyasha had engaged himself with Kagome, Shippo had run to Sango's side, who quickly fell back into a state of semi-consciousness. Watching the escapade between the two had apparently overwhelmed him, and he had broke down crying.

Inuyasha watched a concerned look take to Kagome's face and she attempted to crawl past him to the sad fox kit. Kagome winced as she put pressure on her partially bruised knee and stopped at the pain.

This whole time Inuyasha watched her. Thoughts going threw his mind. Pity? No that wasn't it. Why did he want to help this girl so much? Inuyasha was utterly perplexed with the feeling that he was experiencing. Feelings were new to him to begin with anyway. Inuyasha shrugged to himself and reached over, giving into the emotion and grabbing the kitsune by the scruff of his neck, handing him to the waiting arms of Kagome.

"Hush, Shippo. Shh…" Kagome soothed rocking the troubled fox. "It's ok, see? Inuyasha's fine, I'm fine, Sango's fine, so don't you worry, well get Miroku and everything will be fine." It seemed to Inuyasha she was convincing herself of this also.

"A-and Ki- lala?" sniffed the child. Kagome nodded snuggling him. "Yes, her too."

Inuyasha watched them a bit more as this adopted mother cradled her child. There were those damn feelings again! Protection? Why would he want to protect these…these, weaklings! Inuyasha huffed to himself, standing. Fine, he'd help them, but only so he could get what he wanted, nothing more.

Unexpectedly Kagome found herself scooped up in Inuyasha's arms. "Wh- what are you doing?"

Inuyasha looked down at her without moving his head. "I thought we were going to find this 'friend' of yours."

"Oh,…" Kagome was at a loss, but reality soon brought her back. "Wait, we can't leave Sango alone!"

Inuyasha looked down at the demon slayer before depositing Shippo from Kagome's arms to Sango's side as if saying, "There, not alone."

"He's just a kid!" Kagome said furiously

Inuyasha resisted the erg to roll his eyes. Pricking himself with his forefinger's claw he drew his own blood, covering the tip of his nail with it. Bending down, he pierced Shippo shallowly with the bloodied claw. Shippo did not react to the pain but his eyes grew wide, and the wound healed almost instantly.

With that, Inuyasha jumped off soon followed by Kagome's protest. "What did you do to him?! You can't just leave him there!"

"Now I can." Responded the demon.

Kagome looked perplexed. "What did you do to him?"

Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his eyes before retuning them forward. "I'll explain later."

They rushed threw the forest, Inuyasha carrying Kagome bridal stile, following the sent of this mystery friend of his. The image of a stuffy old monk showed in his mind. Boy was he in for a surprise.

Disclamer: HE'S MINE! ALL MINE!!! BAHAHAHAHA!!! slap -dazed look- I don't own Inuyasha… Kagome dose…

Inuyasha- WHAT?!

Kagome- grabbing inu You heard her. –evil smile-

Inuyasha- -petrified- …Help…me…

I forgot my disclamer a few times, so there. I still don't own him, darn it! sigh oh well. REVIEW!!! I MEAN IT!!! cough wuvuls! -Shinjite Florana


	4. fourth scroll

Disclaimer: Not mine. …lookie, a penny! IT'S MINE! –tackle-

New life Ch. 4

A moment of reverie

Miroku had been searching for hours. His right eye was still in pain and he was unable to see threw it.

"Sango!" he yelled, hearing his voice echo around him, as if muffled by the forest's deep darkness. He was calling for Sango, for he had _just_ seen her running threw the trees. Of course, Miroku couldn't tell when or what '_just_' was anymore. It seemed so fake, so superficial after the uncountable times he'd '_just_' seen someone. Whenever he was about to give up and sit where he was, Sango, or some other member of the group, would flash threw the trees a ways in front of him. Currently, it was Sango.

"Sango!" he called again, thinking as he walked. 'Is this an illusion?' If it was, he was doing just what they wanted him to do. 'Let's try rebelling,' Miroku thought with a smile. There was nothing much left to try. Catching them seemed impossible.

He sat were he was and waited. Just like he expected, Sango ran from the trees and stopped, staring at him. Moments passed and Miroku didn't move. He watched as her figure mouthed his name. He didn't respond.

"Miroku…" he was now beginning to hear her voice. She started struggling threw the trees trying to get to him, as if something was holding her back. Miroku stayed where he was.

Tears appeared in her eyes. "Miroku!" she was now only a few yards away from him and approaching slowly. "Miroku, I finally found you…" Miroku blinked. That wasn't right… it wasn't Sango's voice coming from her, it was another familiar females voice.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked, standing at last, Sango/Kagome only a couple yards from him by this time. The woman smirked and slitted her eyes.

"Miroku…aren't you glad to see me?" the form of Sango changed, her hair lengthening and turning a startling silver. Her bright green eyes soon exchanged with blood red ones. Her ears melted to the sides of her head as new ones sprouted at the top, and the once attractive figure of the demon slayer was replaced with a horrifyingly threatening looking body of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku backed up, eyes wide.

"Don't run away from me!" said the angry voice of Kagome from the fanged mouth of Inuyasha. He quickened his pace toward Miroku. The monk turned and ran, pushing his way threw the trees. A low branch tripped him in his panic and he fell.

Miroku rolled on his back, propping himself up on his elbows. Inuyasha sprinted toward him before jumping, claws flashing. "Wake up monk!"

* * *

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Miroku sat up screaming. Breathing heavily, he realized Inuyasha was gone. But he was still lying on the forest floor, or well, sitting. 

"Monk."

"Miroku!"

Maybe he'd spoken to soon. Miroku turned his head to his right with frightened eyes. The sight didn't help. Kagome and Inuyasha were at his side, the startled monk's face barely a foot away from a demonic looking Inuyasha's. Letting out a second shout, he scrambled backswords.

Inuyasha's eyebrows shifted to a more annoyed look.

"Miroku! Calm down, it's just us." Kagome soothed in the same voce she used on the kitsune child.

"Kagome…" Miroku's eyes shifted to her as if seeing her there for the first time and his shoulders relaxed an inch. "But, Inuyasha, what's-" Miroku hunched over, the pain in his right eye coming back with startling force. Blood dripped from his fingers as he held his hand to his right eye. No wonder he couldn't see them when they were right next to him.

Kagome limped over to kneel next to him again, concern in her eyes. "The…others…" Miroku struggled with the pain to speak.

"What?" Kagome looked at him, her hands eager to bandage him right away, but she couldn't do that. She had to get back to Sango and Shippo. She didn't know what Inuyasha had done to him, but she didn't trust it and wanted to return as quickly as possible. Also, this forest wasn't safe anymore. With Naraku dead, all the daemons would come back soon and there would be trouble. "Oh, Sango and Shippo are only a short distance away. Do you think you can walk?"

"I…I think so…" Miroku's attempted to stand and swayed on the spot. Inuyasha walked over with cold eyes and almost threw the injured monk over his shoulder thinking to himself, 'Damn monk. Humans are so weak.'

"Inuyasha! Don't jostle him, he's-" What else Kagome might have said was stopped when the demon flung her over his other shoulder, and jumped off into the forest.

Kagome wanted to beat his back with her fists and demand to be put down, but holding on was all she could manage. Inuyasha was different, that was obvious, but she found herself weighing the differences and similarities in her head.

'Well, he doesn't jump when we're trying to get somewhere quickly. He runs, and doges the obstacles and watches his footing all at the same time. Not only that, but he's going faster then before, one foot or off. He's a lot stronger and can manipulate that strength almost effortlessly.'

They reached the small clearing quickly and Kagome was ripped away from her thoughts when she was roughly dropped to the ground along with Miroku. Inuyasha looked around and the quivering figure of Shippo caught his eye.

The Dog demon walked forward and squatted down at eye level with the smaller demon, who's freighted condition only worsened. Though he'd never admit it to himself, Inuyasha was desperately confused. No memory of who he was or why he was here and sudden emotions foreign to his composure really put him on edge. He wanted some time alone, but at the same time, could not bring himself to leave. His mental state was a whirlwind hidden in his stony composure.

This having been said is was not completely unfathomable that a lonely and mystified look slipped threw to his eyes. Shippo saw it and his body went ridged with surprise, and then softened as he continued to look into the golden, red-rimmed eyes of his adopted older brother. Inuyasha, who had slipped away into his mind returned to himself quickly and scowled, bringing the jittery demon abruptly back to his earlier state.

"Can you smell that cat demon? It's got a domesticated smell about it." Inuyasha's cold question made the fox child flinch before responding with his own question, "Y-you mean Kilala?"

Inuyasha growled in annoyance at the kit and Shippo let out a small 'meep'. "Find it and bring it back here." Shippo stayed frozen, wide-eyed. "Go!" Shippo shot off into the forest.

Inuyasha turned to find the young miko had already begun bandaging the monk. He decided to wait and planted himself in a near by tree. Their conversation was dull but his sensitive ears were unable to block it out.

"What happened to Sango?" the monk sounded both tired and worried.

"Don't worry, she's ok. Inuya- …she just got knocked out."

"…And Inuyasha?" The dog-demon's ear twitched at this. He saw Kagome shake her head out of his wide peripheral. "A more urgent question would be what happened to you? And your eye… I saw you get hit, but it didn't look this bad." The young female human stated instead.

"I'm not quite sure myself. I can't tell if it was an illusion or a dream-, no, nightmare. Either way, my eye is my only serous injury and it's only a flesh wound, but I've got a larger concern."

"What?"

There was a jingle of beads and Inuyasha turned his head to see what was happening more clearly. Miroku, the monk, held his right hand up in front of his face, wrapped around it were prayer beads.

Kagome's eyes widened and she paused in bandaging his more minor wounds. "Naraku's dead… doesn't that mean that the wind-tunnel's-"

"Gone? Yes, it should."

"Should?"

The monk looked at her. "It's not."

Kagome shook her head in confusion "But… but that's impossible! After Naraku was destroyed, it was supposed to go away and…and…"

"Kagome, calm down," The monk gently grabbed and shook her shoulder. "I have a theory." Kagome looked at him, searching for hope in his eyes. Like today wasn't bad enough, they hadn't really killed Naraku? Inuyasha died in vein? No, it just wasn't possible! He had the jewel! Kanna and Kohaku were fighting too! It had to be him!

Miroku looked her in the eyes "Naraku's offspring, his reincarnations, what are they?" She looked at him blankly, as he stared back with one eye, the other hidden under an already bloody bandage. "Their parts of him! Parts of all the demons that gave him his power! Now the one that gave him the ability to put this curse on my family is still alive! One of his reincarnations is still out there and hasn't died!"

Kagome's blank look turned to realization then she gasped. "Kaguya…"

"Exactly." smile the monk. "She wasn't there at the battle was she?"

"But she doesn't seem like the cursing type to me…"

He shrugged. "At least it's a start. If it's not her, at least she'll be able to tell us if Naraku made any other incarnations we don't know about."

Just then a rustling was heard and Shippo walked into the small clearing followed by Kilala. The small cat was limping, her front paw injured and many scratched lined her face. "I tried to carry her, but she wouldn't let me!" was all the fox kit said before running over to try and help Miroku who was staggering the short dissidence to the side of Sango, his unofficial fiancée.

Kilala mued feebly as Kagome gathered a few medical supplies before running over to her and bandaging her leg. Miroku asked for some bandages too to start on Sango. Kagome tossed some over to him.

Inuyasha watched all this with detached thoughts like 'Humans are so weak…' and 'Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and Kagome… Where have I heard those names before?' He still couldn't get over how weak they were, but then, why was he so oddly attracted to Kagome? Was this some form of consideration for a mate? A human? No. He quickly put the thought to the back of his mind. And yet, he couldn't get it out of his head.

Human. Miko, no less. Of course it was impossible. It was just a physical attraction, he told himself. Nothing but lust. She was attractive, end of discussion. But, no, it wasn't her body, though he that it was good too, it was _her_. Just Kagome. There was no way to describe it in words even he would have been able to understand. The more he thought about it, the more confused he got.

He barely knew her! Well, according to her they had known each other for over a year and a half. She was 17, right? Hell, how'd he know that!

"Gah." Inuyasha said out loud. 'How can I understand this..this…_thing_ if I don't even know or understand myself!' he added to himself. It was like something was missing. It was his memories…right? "Damn it! I'm going to go down there right now and make her tell me my memories!"

Inuyasha hopped out of the tree to find that during his reverie a fire had been stared and odd looking mats, apparently for sleeping on were laid about it. Sango had two compact sleeping bags with her, and with the help of Miroku, Kagome was able to half drag, half carried the demon slayer onto one of them. The other, Miroku had insisted, she take.

She had her back turned slightly away from the fire, but as she heard and felt a movement of air behind her, and the light of the fire was blocked, casting a looming shadow, she whirled around in surprise. She found her face uncomfortably close to a reserved looking Dog Demon.

'Maybe it wouldn't be that uncomfortable if we were a few inches closer…' The sudden, and slightly perverted thought made her blush a deeper crimson.

"Ah-!" Kagome atempted to shout and move away, but was cut off by an irritated voice.

"Would you quit that?" She stared at him; their faces still barely inches apart. His auburn eyes looked like pools of melted gold, framed by liquid ruby, melting and blending into the lake of precious metal. They stayed like that for a time, just staring at each other. Kagome's thought where running, raced with a sort of panic, her heart beating so loud, she thought for sure it would alert demons to their presence.

Inuyasha was strangely calmed by the close contact, looking at her with relax eyes, listening to her rushed heartbeat with his acute hearing and contemplating things quite rationally in his head. She really was pretty, he must admit. If he had to chose a human to lust after, she surely was the only one that he would have settled for. And yet it seemed more then that, as if her eyes where seeing not just a Dog Lord, but a truer image of himself even he could not define.

A memory, more like an urge came back to him so suddenly that he felt it like a physical blow. An abrupt impulse told him to close the small amount of space between them; to raise his hand to her face, embrace her, never let her go. He almost acted upon it. Almost. But all to quickly, reason took over, and the moment passed.

Kagome had seen the sudden flash, the change in his emotion, that look in his eyes that reflect back to her the hanyu she had fallen in love with, but as soon as it had been, it vanished, and all to quickly, the moment was broken.

Inuyasha sat down and gave a light sigh that was heaver on the inside. "Well, I would say now is as good a time as we will ever have for you to start the retelling of my memories."

Inuyasha was half afraid she would refuse, but she finally said in a shaky voice "O…Okay." She tore her eyes from his for the first time since he had landed behind her, and Inuyasha felt himself already missing her gaze.

What. The. Crap. Is. This?! 579 hits, and only 5 reviews? -sniff- Do the rest of you think my story, or writing is so bad or not good enough to be rewired upon? WAAAAAA!!!

xXTears of Falling RaindropsXx, -induviduality-has-a-name-me-, SummerNightsxxx, and BANKOTSU'S GIRL, Shinjite needs a hug! You guys are my only true friends! (ok, that's not entirely true, I have other true friends, but) You guys are great! You all get a cookie for reviewing! Except for you, 'Shinjite Florana', whoever she is. She flamed me.

-That's you.

-Shut UP me!

-Make me!

-Ok, I will!

-Raag!$#&//-BOOM-()crash-grubpplz

Okaaaay, moving on, next time we meet Koga! O-o what shall I do to him? All I can say is my friend Kristy won't like it! (She loves Koga. Inu's so much better. Xb) until then, farewell! Smart choices! Good decisions! (If only it were that easy) Wuvuls!

Shinjite, out!

P.S. I would like some constructive criticism. I need to improve my writeing. Plz? Especially on Inu. I tried to keep him still Inu, but more reserved and think it through-ish. (if that's even possible for Inuyasha. O-o) Thx.

[WTH do Plz & Tnx mEn? It's crzy, all thEs Dmn ObrEviaons. Wtv. Bbl. Ttfn [

Edit- A shout-out to Mimy an SuzyQ001 for letting me know about my typos with "Kogome" and "Songo." They're fixed now. (had to go in and replace every single Ch. In the whole bloody thing… -grumble-) Thanks guys!!! You both get cookies. –gives cookies- All of the other reviewers get cookies too, cookies for everyone!!!


End file.
